Partia School Of The Arts
by LittlePeopleKnow
Summary: The Amis (plus a few) attend a boarding school for artistic geniuses. Pairings on the inside. My summary sucks. But the story is hopefully better! Rated T to be safe. È/E M/C mostly. Modern Middle School AU


**So, I decided to write this, because it is a plot bunny with rabies. I hope you like it! Please reveiw and tell me if it's worth continuing! Oh, and I am also putting in three female OC's so I can ship more people! Oh, and the shippings are:**

**E/È**

**M/C**

**Courfeyrac/OC**

**Combeferre/Azelma**

**Feuilly/ OC**

**J/M/B**

**Gavroche/OC**

**They are all going into eighth grade.**

**-Kansas**

Èponine Therdaniare lugged an oscar-the-grouch green suitcase through the hallway, her two siblings trailing behind her. She was eleven months older than the twins, Gavroche and Azelma.

"Azelma, you and I are rooming with five other girls." She said.

"Five?" Azelma asked in disbelife.

"Yes. Its a big room. We each have our own bedroom, and there's a living room and kitchen. And a deck." Èponine explained.

"Oh. Okay."

"Gavroche, you are on the floor above us, room 307. Got it?" Èponine asked him.

"Got it." Said the sandy blonde thirteen year old, squeezing past other students and up the stairwell.

"Azelma, this is us." Èponine stopped at room 246.

"Oh. Im so excited!" Azelma squealed.

Èponine took a deep breath and opened the door.

Three girls were rushing around the apartment. One was a beautiful girl with hair that was brown, but looked like it would rather be red. It was wavvy and shiny. The girl was clad in tiny jean shorts and a crop top, showing off her smooth stomach.

The next girl was also very pretty. Her hair was blonde and curly. Her skin was like that of a China doll and her eyes were the exact same color as the sky. She was dressed in a lime green sun dress that was short in the front and long in the back, showing off her long, milky white legs.

The third girl was a reqognizable face. It was Camille, Gavroche and Azelma's life long best friend. Her golden hair was done in a long fishtail braid to the side. She wore an old harvard sweatshirt and paint splattered jeans.

"Camille!" Sqealed Azelma. Camille looked and smiled, her mouth full of metal glistening.

She ran over to Azelma, giving her a hug. Camille wasn't girly. She didnt squeal or giggle.

Camille had lived in the same neighborhood with the Therdanire siblings. The four of them were lucky enough to get a scholorship to the exclusive boarding school.

Camille and Gavroche are both singers. Azelma is a hip hop dancer. And Èponine is an actress.

"Oh, meet the other girls," Camille said, tucking a lock of loose hair behinde her ear.

The girl with the brownish-red hair stepped forward. "My name is Sawyer," she said. "Nice to meet you."

The blonde stepped forward next, "Im Cosette," she wispered shly.

Just then, the door burst open, revealing three people. Two girls and one boy. One of the girls, the one with the light brown hair and freckles, was bickering with a boy with similar looks. The other girl was caught in the middle. She had honey colored hair and green eyes.

"Courf, just leave!" Shouted the freckly girl,

"I just wanted to see if any of your room mates are hot!" The boy argued.

The girl rolled her eyes, "You will have plenty of time to mercilessly flirt later! Now leave!" She hissed. And with that she pulled the smaller girl in and shut the door in the boy's face.

"Sorry about that," she said, giving a wicked grin and fixing her hair, "Im Musichetta, but you can call me M. That was my twin brother, Courfeyrac."

"My name is Caroline." Piped up the girl with the honey-colored hair.

The other girls were introduced one by one, and then M decided it was probably time to pick rooms.

Each room was like its own little house itself. They were all decorated differently.

Camille chose one with buttery walls and a yellow comforter with pink rosebuds. The bed frame was white rought iron and the curtains were light pink to match her satin pillow cases.

Sawyer chose a room with violet walls and a violet bedspread. Everything about the room was purple, except for the curtains and wall trim, which were black.

Cosette chose a room similar to Sawyer's. except what was purple was pink and what was black was white.

Azelma's room was Paris theamed. From the chandelere bed spread to the Eiffe Tower earing holder.

Caroline's room was very simple. The walls were white and a patchwork quilt lay on a bed frame exactly like Camille's.

Èponine's room was perfect. A green and white polkadot comfortor lay across her bed, and the walls were painted plain white. It was simple, but suprisingly Èponine.

Each room had its own bathroom, walk in closet, white desk, nightstand, bookcase, and TV.

Every girl in that room knew that they were going to like it there. But what about the boys?

A/N: I BETCHA CANT GUESS WHCIH ROOM IS MINE! HINT: ITS AN OC's ROOM.


End file.
